kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Isuzu/@comment-27466725-20180202065057/@comment-27466725-20180203033420
Well, with a proper cruiser part I referred as SunnyTTK said, with the medium radars and seaplane stuff, but also the difference in FP+TP, being Tatsuta similar to a Yuugumo-class DD (with bigger boobs). Well, I mean, a DD can outskill Tatsuta easily. "But you won't use Tatsuta for surface combat" Yes, that's a good point. And even I wouldn't use Tatsuta for anything (and this has no arguments I just dislike her as I dilike Isuzu too), but with facts, we can't compare them in surface combat (being that case if necessary we all agree that Isuzu is better). Let's keep out that point, then. Once again, both are CLs, Isuzu and Kai, can equip Seaplanes, while Tatsuta and kai just can't. After that, neither can use seaplane for artispoting, and both continue being cruisers right? As Yuubari is a prototype of new CL or a big DD, I FEEL the same with Tatsuta, being worse than Yuubari in these aspects of CL. Tatsuta is older than Isuzu yes, and that cause she being somehow more obsolete (i'm not saying that while older the ship is worse), but IN-GAME Tatsuta doesn't seems like a CL just for branching. In the AACI part I meant that Isuzu can do AACI with 2 high-angles and a AA gun, didn't know that Tatsuta also had her own AACI method. (I'm not counting the 10cm AAFD + Air Radar). The tougher part is my error. You're right about her base HP and stuff, but that actually doesn't matter with the DE modernization. (Still I'm not giving a DE to Isuzu lol) But if you won't use Tatsuta or Isuzu for surface combat, then it's most likely to be against submarines or transport operations (in Tatsuta case). And with a modded sonar via Akashi you can get torpedo evasion which makes a difference and so. I can't express what I really feel because my english isn't that good, but I try to say that "both can get rekt after all it's a luck game after all" but that's not it, it's something like that xD sorry. Being the case that Isuzu is with 44 HP and Tatsuta with 42, a submarine won't cause you troubles (also remember you have a fleet not only these two.) Isuzu is as fucked as Kiso or any DD with 32 hp or my married Akatsuki with 36 hp in any case(lol rip) but nothing confirms you Tatsuta surviving all the way thru the boss. I understand your point and I'm giving you the right, but I'm just saying so. (Still would use Isuzu before Tatsuta) In the ASW part, if you know so well how damage calculation occurs, you should also know that even a single point makes a huge difference. If that's not, then you say a 30.5cm Triple gun kai is better than a Proto 35.6? (without mods via akashi). While the 30.5cm gives an extra armor and eva point and has same ACC (3, i think) as the proto 35.6, but 1 FP less than said gun. There are more examples for this, but I think a point makes a difference in "global perspective". Moreover difference in asw damage between Libeccio and Asashio kai ni D is 1 (both at level 99) but it makes a difference. It's basically the same thing. (Ik, Asashio can equip 2 mains and a sonar at level 99 being her the best option among DDs and even among Tatsuta in any case they both level 99). But I'm speaking without any ASW gear. If I'm gonna use any ASW gear there are a lot of CLs that can make the same function as Tatsuta (Tama kai ni with 83 ASW and the ability of equip daihatsus) same with Yura, abukuma (that can use sonar+dc+kouhyouteki), Kinu, etc. Tatsuta isn't such a thing while using other cruiser with ASW gear.